Identify, reach, motivate poor and disadvantaged alcoholics in rural mountain Southwest Virginia with emphasis on persons arrested as public inebriates and other members of minority groups. Influence public and professional attitudes toward more appropriate response and marshal this response into a viable area Council on Alcoholism and Drug Dependence. After demonstrating effective modalities for this work, extend consultative and administrative experience to other Community Action Agencies in the Mt. Rogers Planning Commission area. (Wyth, Bland, Smyth, Grayson and Carroll Counties)